


Flowers of Autumn

by Yaksha_Pumpkin



Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bonding, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Older Brothers, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaksha_Pumpkin/pseuds/Yaksha_Pumpkin
Summary: A little collection of short and longer Stories.A break up was the start of a clash of feelings whichever started long time ago in the past.
Relationships: Rokurou Rangetsu & Shigure Rangetsu, Rokurou Rangetsu/Shigure Rangetsu
Kudos: 2





	1. Early in November

**Author's Note:**

> (I) English is not my first language so there might be some mistakes in the fiction. I hope it won't bother.  
> (II) I don't have a Beta-Reader, so there can also be some spelling mistakes.  
> (III) There are some Infos in the End Notes how I will use the characters.  
> (IV) I'm always open for ideas and suggestions.

It was already dark when Rokurou reached the apartment complex his eldest brother.  
The whole day was an exhausting mess of events and rash actions. The streets were long empty and his heavy breaths condensed in the cold air.  
Some street lights were the only source of light, there was not a single sound in the cold winter night. 

His jacket was open and exposed the too light dark green shirt he quickly donned this morning in a haste.  
Next to him were standing his two trolley cases, one he was clenching with his fist. What was he supposed to do now? At this late time his brother was for sure at home perhaps already sleeping, at least he hoped so.  
There were two options, going in and meet Ichirou or looking for a hotel room.  
The third choice was a bench in a park, but for nothing in the entire world a Rangetsu would act like a homeless.  
How high was the young man's chance to get a free and clean hotel room nearby? 

While entering the lobby of the buildings complex, he resumed what had happened the day. When he woke up around 6 am,  
getting ready for the day, he was still happy. While his boyfriend was dragging himself out of the bed almost an hour later, Rokurou was also still happy.  
After the man, he was sharing a domicile with for the last 3 years, had a fresh and hot coffee there was this really stupid sentence. 

“Let’s break up. I can’t continue this anymore.” 

Rokurou was like in a daze after hearing those damn words. Felt like a meat cleaver had hit him in the face, no longer being able to form the question “What the fuck is your problem? How do you even dare?”  
Instead, a short “What?”, came out. Now Rokurou was no longer happy. 

His opposite couldn’t even look him in the eyes anymore and starred in the mug.  
“It’s simple, Rokurou. I want a family and my very own children. There is a woman I got to know a few months ago.” 

Then there was a long silence and his now Ex went out of the room, out of their flat to get a clear head as he proclaimed. Leaving Rokurou alone on the kitchen table. Mind empty,  
but feelings full of anger and hate, the raven-haired man stormed in the bedroom to pack his most favourite and expensive belongings and savings.  
As if he would wait another minute for that flaming asshole to return. 

The plan was to go back to his family's house, but then he took a later Shinkansen through circumstances called Sake.  
He just had needed a drink and then he just spaced out sitting in this tiny bar, gazing into nothingness and watching random people entering and leaving.  
All while asking how much of a waste those few last years were in the end. Was it his fault? Yes, they wanted children, but his lover wasn’t fond of adoption.  
The guy wanted to be blood related with the little human he would call his child.  
Pretty old school was Rokurou's answer back then. Also, pretty much an asshole move to go out cheating. How entitled some people can be. 

On the train station the youngest Rangetsu came to the conclusion that his arrival at home would be only manageable in the late hours  
and bothering his parents or waking them up was disrespectful. It was not the best choice, but he had the opportunity to give his brother a surprise visit by getting off four stations earlier. 

And this was pretty much how he ended up in front of this brothers' door, ringing the doorbell for the fourth time,  
before it got pulled open. Wasn’t his brother aggressive at 3am, Rokurou thought. 

The angry glare of the taller male softened after realizing who was standing there.  
Four pairs of golden eyes meeting, two of them telling a whole heart-breaking story. 

“Get your ass in here, Roku. Got a call at noon how you robbed your boyfriend and left. Gonna love to hear the details, lil’ bro.” 

Rokurou smirked.


	2. Early in November - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Part II they have a little talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people will like it. It's my first fanfiction and I really try my best ♡
> 
> I maybe will add some Notes later or in Chapter III about Words I used here.

Ichirou Rangetsu was a man standing in the middle of his life. It was a good life some might say. Since the day of his birth, he had the love and support of his, still very strict, family. 

The Rangetsu Family was an old traditional family, their bloodline going back to proud Samurai even a Shogun. Nowadays still teaching the traditional way of Ken Jutsu and other combat techniques in the Dojo on their family estate. 

Today was supposed another boring and exhausting day at his current working place. This was until his younger brother, an overhasty boy, named Gorou called him not only once but seven times in a row. Annoyed beyond measures he picked up the receiver AGAIN, wondering if he would get away with murder. “What is it now?”

“I still wasn’t able to get in contact with Rokurou! What if something happened to him? I called Jirou again, asking him about the call from Rokurou's boyfriend, but he told me to leave him alone. Saburou is also worried!!” 

“Are you going to call me every five minutes for the rest of the day? Or are you done now? I told you, I don’t understand why he called Jirou in the first place. Besides, Rokurou is tough enough, will show up somewhere any time soon.” 

“As a corpse?!” 

“....”, Ichirou throw the phone in the corner after ending the phone call without another word. Just no. 

Work was done, at least for him, time to go home early and escape. Sadly not his brothers idiotic calls. 

\- 

Which all leads to the current situation. More or less. 

Rokurou had sat down on the oversized white couch. His eldest brother was franticly walking around trying to get two cups of coffee ready. Rokurou was just looking like he needed some. The few bags his lil’ brother bought along with him still resting in front of the entrance door.

“Are you doing anything at your working place or are you just dumping everything on your subordinates?”, Rokurou asked sceptically. 

“I do. I create work, so they don’t run out of it. Ask Artorius? He knows how good I am in what I'm doing! I just wanted to be home early after the weird calls.”

Ichirou couldn't help but to frown.

“So, he called you, too? Told you I robbed him?”

“The jerk called ALL of us, Roku. Gorou was so worried crying me a river on the phone and sending me and the others 5000 messages what could possibly have happened to you.”

“Seems like at last ONE out of five is worried.”

Ichirou found his youngest brothers' statement not as funny as it was perhaps meant. 

“Watch it! Wasn't funny when that asshole called me on my way home, saying my little brother went missing with his money after breaking up.”

“Sure, must have happened after I took my families money and left without telling him how pleased I am with his choice to cheat on me.”

“I can hear the anger in your voice, Roku. The fun part was when he said you teared apart the whole kitchen table.”

“Oh, Brother! You should know me better! It wasn't only the table. My Master piece was throwing the microwave out if the window. And his Coffee machine. Very satisfying I must say.”

“Like in the movies?”, the older one asked with an amused grin following. 

“Yes, like in those cheesy movies.”

The younger one let a sigh escape as Ichirou finally joined right next to him on the couch with fresh hot coffee. 

The older one leaned back against the back-rest, sipping on the hot drink, collecting his thoughts and how to start a conversation about what has happened. Eyeing on his brother he could tell how exhausted he was. It just broke his heart. 

“What is your plan now? Moving back in with our parents?”, he finally asked.

Rokurou grabbed the coffee cup, enjoying the smell and the warmth before turning his head to his brother next to him. “Not many other options. I don’t mind staying with Mother and Father again. Always someone around. It’s just one thing... I maybe...”

“Gorou? Call the problem by its name, Rokurou.” 

He nodded, “Not Joking, I really care and love him, but why in the World is he so clingy?! Remember? Before I moved out and he followed me every step I took? Yes, we tend to do everything together during our childhood, but he clearly missed the shot of giving me free space!”

Ichirou, now staring at the ceiling, tried to fight of the weird gut-wrenching feeling that suddenly had overcome him. “Yes, I do. He even interrupted our Sword Training and when we went out to play in the fields, boy, he always ran to mother crying”, he paused to look at Rokurou, “Gorou's first call was telling me how Jirou called him to inform him about you being a missing person case. The second one was him thinking you was part in a Hit and Run. Followed by you got murdered by you boyfriend and he just Fake called your sudden missing. Then you had a car crash, without owning a car. After this point he called to tell me how you must got hit by a car. Lemme think, what did he said then? Yeah, well, whatever it was you turned out dead almost every time.”

“He sure has faith in me....”, Rokurou frowned, taking a sip of coffee. 

Ichirou couldn’t help but to wonder, if that might be his one big chance in lifetime. Back then he dreaded the day Rokurou moved out to start a new life with his former lover. Leaving their home and everyone behind, moving to a smaller City hour of driving away. There were times he had heard nothing from his brother for months due work and the relationships they had. Soon after Rokurou had left, Ichirou did so too. That was how he ended up here in the lonely apartment building with his cat. Of course, he had tried to find someone to love and life with, but it never turned out how he wished for.

It was cursed. 

“Ichirou? ICHIROU?!”

He blinked confused. 

“You are spacing out, big brother. No wonder, its past your bed time.”

“Stay here???"

“What? Can you build a complet sentence?”, the younger was confused about the sudden muttering. 

“I'm saying you can stay here with me, Rokurou. I have enough space and you can avoid Gorou and... you know? Wash my dirty dishes. Housework?” 

Rokurou gave him an angry glare. What in the fucking World?! 

“Hello? I know your brain got exchanged with a rotting walnut, but what the fuck? However, I MIGHT will accept your offer, to make sure you are not dying of loneliness, my poor brother.”

Oh, yes. He loved his bitchy little brother to death.

**Author's Note:**

> I. Ichirou is nine years older than Rokurou
> 
> II. The Names I use for the brothers with their age:  
> Ichirou (39), Jirou (38), Saburou (35), Shirou (34), Gorou (31), Rokurou (30)  
> The mothers name will be Kimiko (with Kimi for Empress).  
> The fathers name will be Hayato (Hayato for falcon)


End file.
